In order to provide enhanced levels of connectivity, as well as increased power distribution and signal processing options, semiconductor chips are often mated and affixed to chip carrier substrates. Chip carrier substrates typically include additional conductor layers and separating dielectric layers beyond those included within a semiconductor chip. Thus, chip carrier substrates provide enhanced levels of connectivity of a semiconductor chip to a further assembled higher-level electrical component in functionality and/or performance. While chip carrier substrates are thus essential in providing enhanced performance to microelectronic circuits, chip carrier substrates are nonetheless not entirely without problems.